The present invention relates to security and fire systems in locations such as buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for registering the specific location of at least one sensor for sensing a change in at least one condition.
Security and fire systems are spatially distributed by their very nature. In order for a first responder to locate the sensor when it sends an alarm, it is necessary to register the physical location of all the distributed modules when installing the system. Prior art location registration techniques have been totally manual, where the installer needs to record the physical location of each sensor in the system, either before or after the installation of the module. One prior art system allows the user to walk through a set of pre-recorded voice prompts at the panel to register the sensor. Other systems require manual data entry using small, inconvenient keypads, which is tedious, cost-inefficient, and, most importantly, vulnerable to human errors.